pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Asuna's I Defeat Ayaka
(Chamo): Next match - Fei Ku vs. Lingshen! (Lingshen): Go, Poliwrath! (Poilwrath appears) (Lingshen): I raised this Poliwrath way back when it was just a Poliwag (Fei Ku): Go, Mienfoo! (Mienfoo appears) (Chamo): Battle begin! (Lingshen): HA-TAAH! (Poliwrath does Water Pulse) (Fei Ku): Use Force Palm technique! (Force Palm deflects Water Pulse) (Lingshen): Brick Break! (Lingshen's Brick Break connects) (Mienfoo falls down) (Fei Ku): HI Jump Kick! (Mienfoo does Hi Jump Kick) (Poliwrath dodges) (Mienfoo crashes) (Yue): OOH! That hurts. (Nodoka): Hi Jump Kick is lethal, but if missed, it can hurt the user, completely. (Lingshen): Not bad, but it's time you feel sleepy... (Poliwrath does Hypnosis) (Mienfoo is affected, feeling sleepy) (Fei Ku): No! Mienfoo! (Lingshen): ow, use Focus Punch! (Poliwrath does Focus Punch) (Mienfoo gets hit) (Mienfoo is down) (Chamo): I don't see fatigue. Can you continue? (Mienfoo gets up, shaking off Hypnosis) (Mienfoo): "RAAH! So, Poliwrath! You had to hypnotize me with your mindless Hypnosis!" (Poliwrath): "Silence, Mienfoo! Master Lingshen has offered me great strength, through training. I, Poliwrath, am the ONLY one to beat you! I am the FIRST Water/Fighting Type in the Pokemon World!" (Mienfoo): "Arrogance leads you to victory. Master Ku taught me... The heart of a trainer to Pokemon is equal to her and her Professor Negi, as well." (Poliwrath): "That is bold words, but I won't lose to you, Student of Fei Ku!" (Mienfoo): "Oh, yeah? We shall see." (Lingshen): Let's end this! BRICK BREAK! (Mienfoo stands straight) (Fei Ku): Force Palm, Mienfoo! (Both Pokeman attack) (Both attacks collided to each other) (Mienfoo): "Mienfoo Focus Punch Technique!" (Poliwrath): "Poli Brick Technique!" (Both attacks continued to press, as sparks fly) BOOM! (An explosion occurs) (Both Pokemon are standing) (A long pause is made) (Poliwrath flinches) (Lingshen): No! (Fei Ku): YES! You did it, Mien-! (Mienfoo looks at Poliwrath) (Mienfoo collapses) (Fei Ku): foo? Oh, no... (Mienfoo has swirls in his eyes) (Chamo): Mienfoo is unable to battle, Poliwrath wins, Which means the winner is Lingshen Chao! (Lingshen): YAY! I won! (Lingshen and Poliwrath bows) (Fei Ku returns Mienfoo) (Fei Ku): I almost beat you... Not bad, Lingshen. (Lingshen bows to Fei Ku) (Fei Ku bows back) (The girls of 3-A applaud) (Zazie): Is it just me, or was there a Kung Fu feel in the air? (Mana): I have no clue. Those Pokemon are fighting artists. (Zazie): And they say I make lame puns... (Chizuru): Oh, poo... (Natsumi takes Ditto's Poke Ball) (Natsumi): The last thing I want is for YOU to have your double, cheering on. (Chizuru, pouting): Aw, you're no fun, Natsumi... (Chizuru leaves) (Chamo): Next match! Konoka Konoe vs. Chizuru Naba! One-on-one! (Chizuru brings out Miltank) (Chizuru): GO! GO! Miltank! (Konoka): Pichu! You ready? (Pichu): Pichu! ("Ready!") (Konoka): Then, let's do it! (Pichu jumps to the field) (Chamo): Begin! (Chizuru): Miltank! Use Rollout! (Miltank uses Rollout) (Pichu gets hit with Rollout) (Pichu goes down) (Konoka): Go, Pichu! Thunderbolt! (Pichu does Thunderbolt) (Miltank gets hit) (Miltank continues to Rollout) (Miltank continues to ram at Pichu, with Rollout) (Pichu is dizzy, as it was injured) (Chizuru): YAY! Continue on, Chizuru! Rollout! (Konoka): Pichu! Look out! (Pichu): Pi? (Miltank does Rollout towards Pichu) (Pichu catches Miltank, with its little hands) (Motsu): Impossible! Pichu has stopped the Rollout, by catching Miltank with both hands...in a good way (Pichu): "I GOT IT!" (Pichu struggles to hold on) (Chizuru): Keep rolling! (Konoka, covers her eyes): I can't watch... Pichu's not trying... hard... PICHU! RETURN! (Pichu does a Return attack) (Miltank is sent flying) (Miltank goes down) (Chizuru): NO! Miltank! (Konoka, sobbing): Pichu? (Setsuna): She called her Pichu to return! She's forfeiting. (Asuna): I don't think it was a return to trainer... (Pichu): "Don't give up hope, Konoka! I'm not done yet! (Konoka, shocked): Wow, Pichu! (Konoka turns serious, both Konoka and Pichu are in seriousness mode) (Nodoka): It's a Return attack! Pichu attacked Miltank with Return, which grows stronger, if the Pokemon is fully compatible to its trainer. (Asuna): Then that means? (Pichu, seriousness): Pi, Pichu! ("Also, I feel strange") (Pichu glows light blue) (Konoka): Pichu? It's evolving! (Pichu evolves into Pikachu) (Konoka): AAH! A Pikachu~! SO CUTE~! (Setsuna blushes) (Setsuna): I don't believe it... It's too cute... (Chizuru): Miltank, get up! Get that mouse! Use Rollout, and DON'T STOP! (Miltank does Rollout) (Konoka): Pikachu! LOOK BEHIND YOU! (Pikachu jumps up) (Konoka): NOW! Use Iron Tail! (Pikachu): CHUUUUU! PIKA! (Pikachu does Iron Tail, stopping the Rollout) (Chizuru): NO! (Konoka): Finish it with a Return attack! (Pikachu does Return) WHAM! (Miltank goes down) (Chizuru drops to her knees) (Chizuru): WAAAAAH! MY MILTANK! (Chamo): Miltank is unable to battle, Pikachu wins! The Victory goes to Konoka! (Pikachu leaps to Konoka) (Konoka): YES! We did it! (Pikachu and Konoka hug) (Pikachu): Pi-Pika, Pika! ("I love you, Konoka!") (Konoka smiles, as she had tears in her eyes) (Setsuna, thinking): Good job, Miss Konoka... (Chizuru returns Miltank) (Chizuru, angry): I KNEW I shouldn't have let Natsumi have my Ditto! Where is she, anyway? (Meanwhile...) (Natsumi and Natsumi 2 were having a picnic) (Natsumi): Just because you're Chizuru's Ditto, it doesn't mean we'll catch together. (Natsumi 2): Yeah, I know. But it's fun to mimic you guys. I live to play as you, though. She's very easy to talk to. (Natsumi 2 grabs a sandwich and eats it) (Natsumi): I'm glad you and I had a talk. WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: TEGNIPI (Chamo): Next match! Yue vs. Yuna! (Yue): Go, Turtwig! (Yuna): Oshawott! (Turtwig and Oshawott come out) Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder. Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach. (Chamo): Begin! (Yue): Go, Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf! (Yuna): Block it with Razor Shell! (Razor Leaf is blocked off of Razor Shell) (Razor Shell hits Turtwig) (Yuna): And now, use Tackle! (Oshawott uses Tackle) (Turtwig goes down) (Yue): That's it, now Withdraw! (Turtwig increases Defense) (Oshawott uses Tackle again) (Turtwig and Oshawott collide into each other, struggling at each other) (Yue): Hang in there! (Yuna): GO, OSHAWOTT! (Both Pokemon continue to struggle) (Both Pokemon break free) (Yuna): Use X-Scissor! (Yue): Dodge it! (X-Scissor is made, but Turtwig dodges it) (Yue): Razor Leaf! (Turtwig does Razor Leaf) (Oshawott dodges it) (Yuna): You're doing great! (Yue): Thanks. (Yuna): NOW! Razor Shell! (Oshawott does Razor Shell) WHAM! (Turtwig gets hit) (Turtwig is weakened) (Yue): Not bad! Use Synthesis! (Turtwig recover) (Yue): Okay! Let's go! (Turtwig and Oshawott staredown) (Yuna): Okay, then. (Turtwig and Oshawott growl, and then roar) (Both Pokemon glowed light blue) (Yue): They're evolving! (Yuna): Huh? Oshawott? (Oshawott becomes Dewott) (Turtwig becomes Grotle) (Yue): A Grotle! (Yuna): And a Dewott! Grotle, the Grove Pokémon and the evolved form of Turtwig. Grotle lives near water in forests, and leaves the forest during the day to allow light to shine on the tree on its shell. Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double-scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship. (Yue nods) (Yue): OKAY! Use Razor Leaf! (Grotle does Razor Leaf) (Dewott dodges it) (Dewott does Hydro Pump) (Grotle dodges it) (Yuna): This isn't working! Dewott! (Dewott pants, as Grotle is tired) (Grotle glows in a green aura) (Nodoka): That's Grotle's Overgrow ability (Dewott glows in a blue aura) (Haruna): And that's Dewott's Torrent ability! (Negi): Their energies might be lacking, but Grotle's Grass attacks have increased, same to Dewott's Water attacks! (Yuna): I never thought I'd do this, but... (Yuna, in anger): DEWOTT! WATER PLEDGE! (Dewott does Water Pledge) (Nodoka): NO! YUE! (Yue): We'll see if Water Pledge will work! When it comes to Water, Grass ALWAYS wins! Grotle, Grass Pledge! (Grotle does Grass Pledge) (Grass Pledge breaks through Water Pledge) (Yuna): AAAH! NO! NO! (Dewott gets crashed with a Grass Pledge) (Dewott gets knocked down) (Yuna): DEWOTT! (Chamo): Dewott is unable to battle, Grotle wins! Therefore the winner is Yue! (Yue): Yes! (Grotle celebrates) (Yuna returns Dewott, in sadness) (Yuna, upset): Dewott, you did great... But I lost to a Grass-type. (Yue): You did well, Yuna. Good match. (Yuna): No problem. (Asuna and Ayaka stare down) (Ayaka): You DO realize that your Loudred wouldn't appear in MY presence. I have earplugs. (Asuna): You got that right. But you, my friend, are going down. (Asuna and Ayaka hold their Poke Balls out) (Chamo): I'm not refereeing this! NOW! Begin! (Ayaka): Go, Chikorita! Make me proud! (Chikorita appears) (Nodoka): She's got a Chikorita! Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita uses the leaf on its head to scan for warmth and humidity in its surroundings, and loves to sunbathe. (Asuna): Okay! Tepig, GO! (Tepig appears) (Ayaka): Nice choice. You're such a pig. (Asuna): WHY I OUGHTA? (Ayaka): Use Razor Leaf! (Chikorita uses Razor Leaf) (Tepig dodges it) (Asuna): Use Tackle! (Tepig tackles) (Chikorita goes down) (Ayaka): Oh, you demoness! Chikorita, get her! (Chikorita tackles Tepig) (Both Pokemon keep using Tackle) (Asuna): You want some of this, Blondie? (Ayaka): You haven't seen what Chikorita does! (Chikorita stands tall) (Ayaka): Use Sweet Scent! (Tepig gets hit by Sweet Scent, feeling confused) (Ayaka laughs) (Tepig is confused) (Asuna): Snap out of it! Tepig, use Flamethrower! (Tepig use Flamethrower, wildly) (Asuna): Tepig?! (Ayaka): OH, HOW RECKLESS ARE YOU? (Ayaka ducks the Flamethrower) (Ayaka): Miss me! (Ayaka gets hit by a Flamethrower) (Ayaka coughs a bit) (Ayaka, angry): YOU LITTLE SWINE! How dare you ruin my looks? (Asuna): You did it! You made Tepig confused! (Tepig snaps out of it) (Ayaka): THIS IS FOR MY LOOKS! Chikorita! Razor Leaf! (Chikorita uses Razor Leaf) (Tepig goes down) (Tepig is down) (Asuna): Tepig! (Ayaka laughs again) (Chamo): Tepig is unable to battle! (Tepig gets up) (Chamo): Oop! Scratch that! (Asuna): That's it, Tepig! We don't give up! (Ayaka): WHY WON'T YOU GO DOWN? (Asuna): End this, now! Aim Flamethrower at Chikorita! (Tepig does nothing) (Tepig glows in a red aura as it activates Blaze) (Chikorita tackles down) (Tepig is down, but gets back up) (Tepig): PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG! (Tepig starts to glow) (Ayaka): NO! (Asuna): Tepig? (Negi): What's happening to Tepig? (Yue): Is that what I think it is? (Nodoka): Tepig's evolving! (Tepig evolves into Pignite) (Asuna, smiles): That's awesome, you evolved into Pignite! (Pignite thumbs up to Asuna with a smile) (Ayaka, shocked): WHAT? It's not true! (Asuna laughs) Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon and the evolved form of Tepig. Pignite moves faster when its internal flame becomes more intense. This also occurs when it gets angry. (Asuna): Now, it's YOUR turn! Flame Charge! (Pignite does Flame Charge) (Ayaka): WHAT THE? (Yue): It's shrouded in Flames! (Nodoka): And with its Blaze Ability, it's going strong! (Ayaka): Quick! Use Razor Leaf! (Chikorita does Razor Leaf) (Asuna): Pignite! Flamethrower! (Pignite uses Flamethrower at the Razor Leaf) (Chikorita gets hit by the Flamethrower) (Chikorita is sent flying to Ayaka) (Ayaka catches Chikorita) (Ayaka): Gotcha! (Chamo): HEY! Why did you catch her? (Ayaka): Hey, she almost left the stage! I DEMAND ASUNA IS DISQUALIFIED! (Asuna): Hey, Ayaka! DISQUALIFY THIS! PIGNITE! Fire Pledge! (Pignite does Fire Pledge) (The Fire Pledge heads to Chikorita and Ayaka) (Ayaka shrieks) BLAST! (Both Ayaka and Chikorita are out cold, both have swirls for eyes) (Ayaka, in pain): Darn you... Bells... (Chamo): Chikorita is unable to battle! Winner goes to Asuna! (Asuna laughs) (Pignite laughs, too) (Asuna, to Pignite): Pignite, I'm proud of you. You did well. (Pignite): "Thanks!" (Ayaka is unconscious) (Asuna): Of course, I finally got her to shut up, for once. (Pignite): "75 points." (Asuna and Pignite laugh) (Ako): Ayaka is out cold. I guess it wanted to protect her Pokemon. (Setsuna): Serves them right. (Konoka): Asuna... Why couldn't you say to her that she did good? (Asuna): Not yet... If she wakes up, tell her. (Asuna and Pignite leave) (Negi): Poor Ayaka. (Asuna, thinking): Sorry about that, Ayaka... You were amazing. But I guess you got the wrong Pokemon. WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S PIGNITE! So Lingshen, Yue, Konoka and Asuna have all won their matches. And with Asuna's newly-evolved Pignite with her, who will she face next? Major events *Ayaka is revealed to have caught a Chikorita. *Fei Ku is revealed to have caught a Mienfoo. *Konoka's Pichu learns Return. *Konoka's Pichu evolves into Pikachu, and learns Iron Tail. *Lingshen is revealed to have caught a Poliwag which evolved twice into Poliwrath. *Asuna's Tepig evolves into Pignite.